Belly of the Beast
Belly of the Beast is the fifth campaign level in Medal of Honor (2010). Overview The mission begins with the player, Spc. Dante Adams, approaching a landing zone in a Chinook helicopter along with Sgt. Patterson, Cpl. Hernandez, Tech Sgt. Ybarra, and a significant assault force from the 1st Ranger Battalion. Shortly after dismounting the Chinook, the Rangers begin to take heavy fire and at least one helicopter is shot down. Adams and his squad, led by Sgt. Patterson, take cover and are tasked with destroying a DShK heavy machine gun that has a large number of Rangers pinned down. Adams, armed with an M249 SAW and M1014 shotgun, along with his team push through a valley to a small village, in order to flank and destroy the heavy machine gun. Ybarra calls in a fire mission on the gun emplacement, but due to the fireteam's "Danger Close" proximity to the target, the pilot requests that the team mark the target with red phosphorus. Adams provides covering fire with his SAW while the rest of the team move into range to mark the target, then withdraw to a safe distance right before an F-15 bombs the area. Ybarra excitedly confirms a "Delta Hotel", a direct hit, on the machine gun. The DShK was destroyed. The fireteam moves to a nearby clearing in order to create a secondary LZ for reinforcements and engage fleeing Taliban fighters en route, remarking about how wrong that Intel gave of their total numbers. When they reach the clearing, Patterson orders the team to clear the buildings near the new LZ one by one, but as they prepare to breach the nearest door, an improvised explosive device (IED) is detonated remotely by a mobile phone. Miraculously, no one on the team is killed. Adams is temporally knocked unconscious from the blast. They had been lured into an ambush by the Taliban who, seemingly endlessly, swarm down from the several hillsides in an attempt to overrun the Rangers' defensive position. Ybarra attempts to call in further airstrikes, but the resources are unavailable. Reinforcements are requested instead. As the fireteam's ammunition runs low and the Taliban slowly close in, the team cancels their request for reinforcements, resolving instead not to waste resources and fight to the death. As the last of their ammunition is expended, two Apache Longbow helicopters strafe the hillside with cannon and rocket fire, forcing the Taliban to halt their attack and retreat into the hills. The gunships, callsigns Gunfighter 1-1 and Gunfighter 06, don't remain in the airspace long before they proceed with their own mission. Shortly before they depart, Cpl. Hernandez expresses his "love" for the female pilot Gunfighter 11. Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Gallery Belly of the Beast trapped.jpg Belly of the Beast Heli down.jpg Belly of the Beast Explosion.jpg Belly of the Beast dusty.jpg Belly of the Beast door breach.jpg Belly of the Beast.jpg Video Category:Medal of Honor (2010) Singleplayer levels